


Bite Me [Art]

by Marshview



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Claiming Bites, Fanart, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshview/pseuds/Marshview
Summary: Draco needs Harry’s bite marks to remind him that he is loved, wanted, and claimed.





	Bite Me [Art]

✴


End file.
